Hogwarts Gets IMVU prt 2
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Sequal to Hogwarts Gets IMVU, Harry and Severus meet up with Amanda and get some bondaing time Warnings ooc , sex, bad hermione o.o


Hogwarts Gets IMVU prt 2

Sequal to the first Hogwarts gets imvu

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry smiled as he lent his head against Amanda's shoulder while gazing at Severus who was pacing. Amanda stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come now Sev, sit and tell me what's wrong"

Severus sighed and sat down and kissed Amanda's cheek before leaning back in the arm chair and closing his eyes,

"We have to head back tomorrow, thats whats wrong"

Harry chuckled, stood up and waltzed over to Severus and sat on his lap.

"sure we only have tonight..."

he then looked over at Amanda and gave her a wicked look wich made her blush like mad.

"...But we also have imvu so we can chat with Amanda there as well"

Severus nodded, and they both moved so Amanda could come and sit with them. Amanda sat on Severus's lap and wiggled until she was comfortable much to the delight of Severus. Harry reached over and caressed her arms and smiled.

"I wont pressure you Amanda but I have been wondering..."

Amanda blushed and leaned forward and pressed her lips against Harry's and nibbled on his bottom lip. Severus brushed aside her and and started to suck on her neck. Amanda moaned and shifted closer. Harry unbuttoned her top slowly, throwing the shirt to the side he then took off her bra and massaged her breast. Severus reached down and pulled down her skirt and under garments. Thrusting his hand in between her legs he started to rub her clit. Amanda moaned and arched her back. She then climbed off their lap and walked naked out of the room. Harry and Severus jumped up and raced out after her.

Ripng off their clothes they climbed onto the bed and started kissing and lickng along her body. Amanda stopped them.

"Nuh uh, boys its my turn"

With that she pushed them backwards until they were leaning on the headboard. Kneeling between the both of them she started to stroke them memorising every inch of her two beloved boyfriends. Leaning forward she ran the flat of her tongue from the base of Severus's cock to the tip, then doing the same to Harry. Stroking Harry slowly, She leaned over and took Severus's cock into her mouth. Sucking just the head she then moved down further taking him further into her mouth until she could feel the tip touching the back of her throat.

What seemed like hours but in reality was only about 5 minutes both Harry and Severus came hard thrusting their hips up and crying out their realse. Amanda sat up and not wanting to waste Severus's cum she swallowed. Grinning wickedly Amanda leaned forward and licked Harry clean.

Harry grinned and flipped her over, so she was lying under him. Smirking he grabbed two scalfs of hers and tied her wrists to the head board. Severus smirked and slid between her legs and licked and nipped her thighs. Harry smiled and put his cock between her breasts and started to rub, Amanda leaned down and licked when ever he met her mouth.

Severus licked a line from her thigh till he got to her moist centre. Slowly licking from her clit till he got to her hot centre. Sticking his tongue into her , he held down her hips as she bucked up crying out.

"OH GAWD SEV"

Harry and Severus took turns in making love to their Lover. The next morning dawned way to fast for the liking of the three lovers. Driving to the airport was a sad affair, Harry and Severus didnt seem to want to let their Australian lover go. Just before boarding Harry pulled Amanda close and kissed her passionatly.

"I love you Amanda and I hope we maybe able to meet again"

Severus reached over and held her close.

"Amanda your the first lady I have fallen in love with in a very long time, and I hope that we can see each other as soon as possible"

Amanda wiped her tears away and through her arms around Severus's neck then Harry's.

"I love you guys to and I as well hope we may meet again"

Amanda waved to them as they boarded the plane and left her. She went home and curled into a ball and cried at missing the two men she had fallen for. On the plane Harry and Severus werent much better but they hadnt broken down just yet.

~3 weeks later~

Amanda Logged onto IMVU and clicked shop. It was close to Christmas now and she wanted a sexy Christmas outft. Searching through the pages she comes to a full outfit and tries it on. Smiling in delight she found the best one. She then went in search for Hair and and skin.

~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry decided that he wanted a new outfit so he went in search, he found what looked like a Bad boy Santa outfit.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Severus logged in and Smiled both Amanda and Harry where on. Clicking on Rainbows Rave club he sat and waited for his two lovers.

Potionsprince has entered the chat

HiddenSnake has entered the chat

RainbowSieuNhan has entered the chat

Jessie04104 has entered the chat

demonicboy has entered the chat

kawaiiboy has entered the chat

demondude456 has entered the chat

Jessie04104 – HIIII EVERYONE :D

RainbowSieuNhan – Hello Jen Jen

Potionsprince (hugs Rainbow and kisses her*) – Hello Amanda

HiddenSnake (Glomps Amana while frenching her*) - Hello m'love

kawaiiboy- O.M.G o.o your all datin her ;o

demondude456 – MANNNDA

RainbowSieuNhan – Zack , Dray, Ron , Sevvy , Harry , Jen Jen =D

RainbowSieuNhan – HIIIIIII : D

Potionsprince – Your hyper arnt you?

RainbowSieuNhan - . . nooo

Jessie04104 – O: how much coke mandy?

Demonicboy – hey ron babe

kawaiiboy – Hello back at yah sugar

~RaibowSieuNhan Gifts Everyone~

Jessie04104 – o.o its alright for you to gift us but we not gift you =.=

RainbowSieuNhan – uh huh XDDD

HiddenSnake (moves to the threesome pose that was just added) - ~pulls Amanda and Sev over to me~

(Raibow and Prince move over)

RainbowSieuNhan – oh my /

PotionsPrince – mmm this kinda reminds me of ….

demondude456 – of?

RainbowSieuNhan – NOTHING

kawaiiboy - ;O could it have something to so with your trip over to Australia?

demonicboy - oooh you three went OHHHH

Jessie04104 – AMANDA!

RainbowSieuNhan - ~blush~ shut up you guys

demondude456 – lmao manda got lucky

RainbowSieuNhan – Imma boot you all I mean it =I

demondude456 – as much as I would love to see it you cant boot your mods dear

RainbowSieuNhan – gawd damn it

Potionsprince – hehe calm down love

HiddenSnake – yeah im sure you can get pay back later

RainbowSieuNhan – ooh I will ; p

Potionsprince- lol

HiddenSnake (whispering) - *Miss you Amanda its only been 3 weeks ~sigh~ I wish I could bring you here*

PotionsPrince (whispering) - *I think about you every night and im wishing I could hold you for real in my arms*

RainbowSieuNhan (whispers to Harry) - *I have missed you as well my Harry and your boarding School would never alow it*

RainbowSieuNhan (Whispers to Sec) - *I also think about you my love and I wish you where able to hold me like you did before*

Potionsprince (whispers back) - *You and I both*

HiddenSnake (whispers back as well) - *I know manda but its so hard...*

RainbowSieuNhan (whispers to Harry) - *I know Harry I know*

demonicdude (moves into a kissing pose with Ron) – now my love where were we

kawaiiboy - ~blushes~ I think we were a little further on then this

Jessie04104 – O.O

demondude456 – ot oh (( A/N yes I know "ot" isnt spelt right but in Imvu noone spells very well))

RainbowSieuNhan - *O* omg thats so hot

everyone – LMAO

Guest_picobunny has entered the chat

Guest_picobunny – Mish Wain and Mish Jen -huggles-

RainbowSieuNhan – PICO its been atleast like 8 months since we have seen you ~huggles back~

Jessie04104 – PICOOO -runs and glomps-

demondude456- Hi there little man

Guest_picobunny - ~blush~ im not little

demondude456 – to me you are

RainbowSieuNhan – lol

Potionsprince – um Amanda who is this?


End file.
